Engagement
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Two-shot. Ambos jóvenes se miraron durante un segundo antes de volver sus ojos a sus respectivos padres. El compromiso ya estaba hecho. SasuHina
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuese mío sería rica y no tendría que escribir fanfics para que ocurriese lo que quisiera.

Hasta cierto punto el fic podría considerarse AU, ya que el clan Uchiha sigue vivo y entero. E Itachi sigue siendo el hijo perfecto. Pero está ambientado en el mundo original de Naruto. Por lo que es medio AU.

Bueno, pues aquí va mi primer SasuHina, una pareja rara a mi parecer.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas secundarias: SasuNaru, KibaHina.

Y bueno, sólo decir que espero que disfruten de la historia y que no les decepcione.

**Capítulo I**

Ambos jóvenes se miraron durante un segundo antes de volver sus ojos a sus respectivos padres. El compromiso ya estaba hecho. Las mujeres allí presentes se sonrieron contentas. Por fin los dos clanes más fuertes estarían unidos.

- La boda será entonces en una semana –dijo el Uchiha mayor.

Todos los mayores se sonrieron y ambos padres se dieron las manos cerrando el pacto por completo.

Miró a la chica sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. El acuerdo estaba hecho. Se casaría con Hinata y no había forma de evitarlo. Sintió entonces los ojos de la chica, que jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente, posarse en él. Parecía tan resignada como él.

Sasuke se fijó entonces en ella y vio en sus ojos claros lo mismo que ella debería estar viendo ella en los suyos negros. Ambos se iban a casar con una persona a la que no amaban, ni tan siquiera se gustaban, nunca habían tenido el trato suficiente como para poder decir que tenían una relación de amistad.

Nunca.

Y ahora tenían que casarse.

Él no quería casarse con ella. No quería estar con ella. No quería un compromiso así. Además él ya estaba enamorado de otra persona. Igual que ella quería a Kiba, él quería a Naruto. Pero no podía hacer nada, no debía hacer nada por el honor de la familia.

Miró a sus padres con un disimulado brillo de odio en sus ojos al haber tomado esa decisión por él. Suspiró, ya no podía hacer nada. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de la chica. A partir de ese momento deberían acostumbrarse a estar juntos.

Sus padres les llamaron.

- Hoy tendrán su primera cena juntos –dijo Mikoto-. Tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Sasuke asintió y se levantó de su sitio con tranquilidad. Le ofreció su brazo a Hinata que lo aceptó y fueron juntos a una sala que habían preparado para ellos. Con un protocolo impecable ambos se colocaron uno frente al otro y se despidieron de sus progenitores para esperar a que le sirviesen la cena.

La comida llegó y aún ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. Sasuke nunca fue muy hablador e Hinata era demasiado tímida como para iniciar ninguna conversación y más con alguien como el Uchiha.

- Parece que nos vamos a casar –dijo Sasuke mecánicamente.

Ella asintió.

- Sí.

Y no volvieron a hablar más durante la cena.

* * *

La noticia del compromiso entre Hinata y Sasuke voló por toda la villa, para la mañana siguiente no había nadie que no lo supiese. Ambos contrayentes quedaron en un mudo acuerdo de no hablar entre ellos sobre la boda y por ello se evitaron todo lo humanamente posible, pero evitando que el resto se diese cuenta. Aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en lo que el futuro les deparaba, aunque para la boda quedase tan sólo una semana.

- No puedes permitirlo –exclamó Naruto nada más ver a su compañero de equipo-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sasuke, que estaba sentado en un banco, le miró sin comprender, o como quién no quiere comprender.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A tu compromiso con Hinata, es evidente –contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Miró hacia adelante sin decir nada sobre lo que le había preguntado. Naruto se sentó a su lado y le miró molesto

- ¿No piensas hacer nada? –preguntó con voz dolida.

Sasuke decidió mirarle un segundo, sólo para contestarle con tono frío.

- No, no pienso hacer nada.

-Pero… si no la amas –replicó con el mismo tono dolido-. No podéis casaros.

Sasuke suspiró.

- Este compromiso no es cuestión de que nos amemos, sino de unir nuestros clanes y ver si podemos unir nuestras líneas de sangre en una misma familia –dijo Sasuke con voz neutra-. De eso se trata, es evidente que sobra el amor en este compromiso.

- No entiendo cómo puedes hablar así –dijo sin comprender-. Eres libre de poder elegir.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

- Naruto, nunca he sido libre en mi vida. Nunca he podido decidir nada –replicó intentando sonar tranquilo-. No, no Naruto, nunca he sido libre de elegir nada. El matrimonio no iba a ser distinto.

El rubio no estaba preparado para escuchar eso. Se levantó de su sitio y encaró a su compañero y amigo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Hinata, eh? No te quiere, ella está enamorada de Kiba. Hazlo por ella –pidió-. No os habláis, apenas os conocéis… -añadió sin saber qué otra cosa más decir-. Hazlo por ella.

- Que hable ella si tiene algo que objetar.

Naruto le miró sorprendido.

- No puede hacerlo, solo tú puedes. Ella no tiene ni voz ni voto en su clan, no la escucharán, pero a ti… seguro que a ti si te escuchan. A ti sí te tendrán en cuenta.

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa con una mueca burlesca, parecía que no le había escuchado demasiado bien antes.

- Que confundido estás –dijo con su media sonrisa burlona-. No me han tenido nunca en cuenta, y no va a ser ahora cuando empiecen a hacerlo sólo porque no me quiera casar con ella. Igual que ella no tiene ni voz ni voto en su clan, yo tampoco lo tengo en el mío. Siempre han decidido mi futuro, no será hoy cuando eso cambie… quizás después de la boda, cuando no viva en el mismo techo que mis padres.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando no soltarle un puñetazo. Sintió como las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Y la ira se empezó a adueñar de él.

- Además si hago eso estaré deshonrando a mi familia y a la suya, pero sobretodo a ella. No pienso hacer eso.

- Eres un idiota –dijo arrastrando las palabras antes de irse corriendo, dejándole solo.

Sasuke suspiró y miró al cielo. Se iba a casar con Hinata, por mucho que le doliese. Y eso, ni el mismísimo Naruto iba a poder cambiarlo. A lo lejos vio a la que sería su futura esposa, andando junto a un molesto Kiba que permanecía callado y aligeraba el paso para evitar ir juntos. No se había tomado demasiado bien la noticia, como Naruto, que pasó corriendo frente a ellos.

Sus ojos volvieron a chocarse con los de ella. El contacto duró un segundo, lo suficiente como para saber que su vida se dirigía inevitablemente hacia algo no deseado y ellos no hacían nada por evitarlo.

Se levantó y se dispuso a buscar un sitio en el que nadie le fuese a molestar. Sabía que pronto llegaría su fastidioso club de fans a agobiarle con recriminaciones y no tenía ganas, con Naruto había sido más que suficiente. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Sakura llegó hasta él llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin embargo al llegar hasta él no dijo nada durante largo rato.

- ¿Por qué? –se limitó a preguntar.

- Es mi deber como Uchiha –contestó con serenidad.

- No puedes hacerlo.

- Voy a hacerlo y no me importa tu ridículo amor por mí ni nada. Voy a casarme –replicó no queriendo alargar la charla.

- No quieres hacerlo –insistió ella.

- Eso no importa. Voy a casarme igualmente.

El moreno sabía que la chica podía comprender la situación que estaba viviendo. Sin decir nada más, Sakura se abrazó a él. No duró mucho, pues Sasuke la apartó con cierta delicadeza.

- Nada podrá convencerme de lo contrario.

- ¿Ni Naruto? –preguntó como último recurso.

Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por el rubio y parecía que quería aprovecharse de ello, pero no lo iba a conseguir.

- Ni tan si quiera él –contestó con sinceridad.

La joven asintió. Con eso ya lo tenía todo claro.

- Perdona por la escenita –se disculpó limpiándose las lágrimas-. No soy nadie para intentar detenerte.

El moreno agradeció el que su compañera a lo largo de los años se hubiese vuelto más comprensiva y hubiese dejado atrás aquel enamoramiento obsesivo por él. Hizo una leve reverencia para despedirse y, tal como vino, se fue para asombro del joven que no se esperaba ese gesto. Al irse Sakura, pudo respirar tranquilo. No quería que la gente le recordase una y otra vez el error que estaba cometiendo, cuando el error no era ni suyo ni de Hinata, sino de sus padres.

Con paso tranquilo se retiró en busca de algo de paz. Echó una última mirada hacia atrás, pensando en lo que iba a perder al casarse con Hinata.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el compromiso fue anunciado e Hinata aún no se había hecho a la idea. Además tenía que soportar algunas miradas desaprobatorias al permitir que cualquiera hiciese lo que le daba en gana con su vida. Pero ella no podía hacer nada en contra de su clan y sus planes para con ella. Y sólo podía aceptar con muda resignación lo que venía, como hacía el Uchiha.

Su madre le sonrió al mostrarle el kimono que llevaría para la ceremonia. No entendía cómo podía estar tan feliz por aquella boda. Con ayuda colocaron el kimono para mostrar los motivos que lo adornaban. Era el más bonito que jamás había visto. Y al ver tan hermoso vestido, sintió como se apoderaba de ella una sensación de lástima al saber que su recuerdo iría atado a ese fatídico día de por vida.

¿Por qué le estaban haciendo eso?

¿Por qué le estaban obligando a casarse con aquel joven que era para ella casi un desconocido?

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y deseó ser lo suficientemente valiente como para poder negarse a ese compromiso y decidir ella con quien poder casarse. Cerró los ojos; lamentablemente, ella nunca tendría esa fuerza.

- No habrá novia más guapa que tú, hija mía.

Hinata asintió. Y añadió mentalmente que tampoco más triste que ella.

- Tu padre se sentirá orgulloso de ti.

Volvió a asentir.

- Esta noche volverás a cenar con Uchiha Sasuke –siguió su madre sin dejar de observar el hermoso kimono-. Tendréis mucho de que hablar.

- Voy a prepararme entonces –dijo levantándose-. Me vestiré de manera adecuada.

Salió de la habitación y fue a su cuarto. Al rato salió perfectamente aseada y vestida para la ocasión. Fue hasta el porche y esperó a que llegase la hora. Mientras esperaba pensó en que quizás debería poner algo de su parte para que aquello no resultase tan doloroso. Podría empezar por intentar hablar un poco más, alargar la conversación e intentar conocerle.

Suspiró mirando al cielo con pesar. Dolía tanto perderlo todo.

* * *

Itachi observó como su hermano se terminaba de arreglar. En su rostro no se notaba, pero sus ojos mostraban lo infeliz que era. Se sentó en su cama pensando en algo que decirle.

- Ni siquiera sé su cumpleaños –farfulló finalmente el menor-. No sé nada de ella.

El mayor parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿No sabes nada de ella? Al menos te sabrás su nombre…

Sasuke asintió molesto.

- Eso sí lo sé.

¿Cómo podía dejarse guiar su hermano hacia aquel matrimonio en el que ni siquiera sabía datos como esos?

- Quizás sea hora de preguntárselo –comentó-. Aprende algo de la que será tu mujer, al menos así tendréis de algo de lo que hablar.

Sasuke sabía que eso se lo decía con la mejor de sus intenciones, pero no pudo evitar mirarle mal.

- Cámbiate por mí si tan escandaloso te parece todo. Seguro que a nadie le importa que el genio de la familia sea quien conciba al hijo que una a ambos clanes –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Itachi suspiró y se levantó, su hermano no parecía estar receptivo a nada. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle solo y esperar a que fuese él mismo quien fuese aceptando todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Mientras salía no pudo evitar pensar que, si él hubiese estado en su lugar habría actuado igual que él, dejándose arrastrar por sus padres, por mucho que se lo quisiese recriminar. Sasuke debería aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo sin prisas y a su ritmo.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Sasuke salió de la casa para recoger a su prometida.

Al llegar llamó y vio que la chica ya estaba preparada, la saludó educadamente, pero dejando ver un leve rastro de molestia en su voz sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota de callarse y aceptarlo todo sin luchar por su relación con Kiba? Se dijo evitando pensar que él se estaba comportando exactamente igual de idiota que ella.

Ella se levantó y él le ofreció el brazo tan educadamente como la otra vez. Desde la puerta, la hermana de Hinata vio como, gracias a todo ese protocolo del que hacían gala, todo lo que hacían se veía lleno de una frialdad que denotaba el error que parecía ser aquel matrimonio.

Salieron de la casa y no se separaron, sabiendo que eso estaba mal. Y permanecieron juntos todo el trayecto hasta el restaurante que les habían reservado. Durante el trayecto se encontraron de lejos con Naruto que se quedó estático al verles cogidos del brazo y les miró con recelo, pero sin acercarse a decir nada. Aún estaba enfadado con ambos. Algo que ellos agradecieron.

Hinata agradeció mentalmente el que no se hubiesen encontrado con Kiba; a diferencia del Uchiha, ella no habría podido soportar esa mirada en sus ojos y se habría echado a llorar sin remedio. Y no habría sabido cómo actuar con Sasuke al lado.

Al llegar les guiaron hasta la que sería su habitación, que ya tenía parte de la comida preparada. Se sentaron y, tal como hicieron la otra vez, empezaron a comer en riguroso silencio. Sasuke suspiró.

- Parece que nos vamos a casar –dijo, como la otra vez.

Ella asintió.

- Parece que finalmente nuestros clanes se unirán.

Desde la última vez que estuvieron solos, ella se había propuesto intentar tener algo parecido a una conversación con Sasuke. Quizás así dolería menos el pensar en aquella inminente boda.

- Faltan cuatro días.

Hinata volvió a asentir.

- Me gustaría saber algunas cosas de la que será mi futura esposa.

Con aquella frase, consiguió que los dos fuesen un poquito más conscientes de la situación que se les venía encima. Eran dos desconocidos.

- Ni si quiera sé cuando es tu cumpleaños –añadió

La joven suspiró. Ni tan si quiera sabían sus respectivas fechas de cumpleaños.

- 27 de septiembre –contestó

- El mío es el 23 de julio.

Casi todas las chicas de la Villa sabían su fecha de nacimiento, pero él sabía que Hinata no pertenecía a ese grupo. Ella nunca había mostrado aquel interés, en ocasiones enfermizo, por su persona. Cosa que siempre agradeció y en aquel instante más que nunca. Y pensó que no todo era tan asquerosamente malo.

Y así iniciaron una corta conversación en la que, al menos superficialmente, empezaron a conocerse. Y en aquella cena intentaron iniciar una relación, aunque fuese, de amistad.

- No será fácil –dijo Sasuke-. Nunca nos hemos tratado antes.

- Bueno –replicó ella-. Así ninguno de los dos albergará falsas esperanzas.

Y no pudieron estar más de acuerdo. Y aquella noche descubrieron algo más que sus fechas de cumpleaños o su comida preferida. Vieron que podían hablar de casi todo y que se comprendían casi a la perfección por vivir situaciones similares. Incluso en más de una ocasión tanto Hinata como Sasuke pudieron sonreírse. En ningún momento fue una sonrisa de alegría, pero así se transmitían cierto cariño y un deje de alivio al saber que algún día podrían conocer juntos algo parecido a la felicidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kiba no se acercó a Hinata. La noticia de que había salido con el Uchiha le había trastocado demasiado, aunque sabía que eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Miró a Hinata, que iba con la cabeza gacha junto a Shino. Le dolía verla así, pero no podía comportarse de otra manera. Bastante estaba esforzándose ya, aunque eso no significase que lo estaba haciendo al máximo.

Por mucho que le doliese, Kiba sabía que quien se llevaba la peor parte era ella. Con el tiempo lo más seguro es que él pudiese volver a enamorarse, pero eso a ella le estaba negado. Estaba obligada a amar a Sasuke. Apretó los puños al pensar en él. ¿Por qué no hacía tampoco nada? ¿Acaso pertenecer a un clan importante significaba dejar que hiciesen con tu vida lo que otros quisieran? Entonces vino a su mente la imagen de Neji, otro claro ejemplo de alguien a quien habían controlado bastante bien. Y tras ese, muchos más y mejores ejemplos acudieron a él. Definitivamente, pertenecer a un clan cuya herencia eran las líneas de sangre era la peor maldición de todas.

Volvió a mirar a Hinata que seguía mirando al suelo. Y, aunque aún estaba molesto con ella, se colocó a su lado. No le dijo nada, ni intentó tocarla, sabiendo que eso ya le estaba prohibido, y tan sólo se dedicó a estar a su lado.

- Gracias… –susurró ella de manera casi imperceptible.

Kiba sonrió levemente ante aquella palabra. Con aquel gesto la haría feliz durante un corto lapso de tiempo. Y en aquellos días era casi lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar.

Hinata quiso llorar en aquel momento. Desde la noticia de su matrimonio, el joven nunca se había colocado a su lado, yendo dos pasos por delante de ella. Y por fin sentía que Kiba le estaba perdonando por tener que casarse. Sentía que podía apoyarse en él cuando lo necesitase.

- ¿Qué tal la cena con el Uchiha? –preguntó intentando sonar amable.

No iba a echarle nada en cara con aquello. Sólo se estaba preocupando de que Sasuke fuese con ella como debía. No iba a permitir que Hinata se fuese con cualquier bastardo arrogante. Ya que no podía hacer nada, según la Hyuuga, al menos se preocuparía por su bienestar. Además que así quizás consiguiese encontrar algo que le ayudase a detener toda aquella locura de la boda.

- Empezamos a conocernos… –contestó con sinceridad-. No fue del todo… mal

El castaño asintió. Por sus palabras parecía que no había sido borde con ella. Algo que le tranquilizó bastante. Y de repente fue consciente que, tal como había hecho ella, estaba empezando a resignarse a la idea de perderla. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o no.

La miró con miedo en los ojos. No quería que se fuese de su lado, pero no estaba haciendo gran cosa por evitarlo. ¿Tan poco la quería?

- No quiero que te cases –dijo abruptamente.

Shino, al escucharle, se fue de allí silenciosamente. Tenían que hablar.

- No quiero perderte.

Los ojos marrones de Kiba comenzaron a humedecerse. La cogió del brazo y se la llevó a un sitio apartado de la Villa.

- No puedo permitirlo.

- No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo –replicó con un hilo de voz.

- No puedo resignarme a perderte.

Ella le abrazó casi sin pensarlo.

- No llores –pidió con tono casi suplicante-. No llores…

Sin embargo, Kiba lloró.

Lloró al no poder hacer nada por la persona que quería.

Lloró porque la iba a perder sin remedio.

Y lloró porque ella era la que más estaba perdiendo de los dos y parecía no ser consciente de ello.

Al separarse ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado abrazados. Kiba miró sus pálidos ojos acuosos que luchaban aún por no derramar ninguna lágrima. Le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió tristemente sin decir nada.

- Perdóname –pidió ella.

Kiba le dio un beso en la frente.

- Tranquila, no es culpa tuya.

Aquellas palabras, en cierta manera, era una mentira, pues aunque directamente no fuese culpa suya, el hecho de no intentar impedirlo, sí que lo era. Pero Kiba decidió callar. Bastante mal debía de sentirse ya como para que él la hundiese más. Por mucho que le doliese, la quería y no pensaba dejarla ir con un mal recuerdo de él. Iba a convertirse en su apoyo, por mucho que le doliese.

Y con eso, Kiba se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado y crecido a lo largo de los años, que no habían pasado en vano. Miró a Hinata, algún día esperaba que ella se lo agradeciese de alguna manera.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos, intentando robar algunos momentos al tiempo que les quedaban juntos.

* * *

Más de una vez, Sasuke vio a Hinata junto con Kiba, y no pudo sentir más envidia de ella. Al menos sus últimos días se lo estaba pasando bien, lo veía cada vez que tenían que ir a comer juntos y hablaban. Ella tendría un buen recuerdo de su última semana. Pero él no. Naruto le había negado la palabra y cuando le hablaba era sólo para echarle cosas en cara. Sakura tampoco se mostraba más comprensiva que el otro, dándole miradas de reproche la mayoría de las veces, aunque al menos ella le hablaba.

Se encogió más en su cama. ¿Por qué Naruto no podía ser más como Kiba y entender la situación? Él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Escuchó la voz de su madre, alguien había venido a verle. Se levantó y abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con sakura que le sonreía.

- Hola –saludó temerosa.

Sasuke la miró mal.

- Te ha mandado Naruto, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza aquella afirmación sin quitar la sonrisa.

- No me mientas. Sé que te ha llamado Naruto. Seguramente ya se ha cansado de hablar conmigo y piensa que quizás tú consigas algo más de mí –dijo molesto al pensar en todos los reproches y en los que seguramente tendría que aguantar ese día.

Ella continuó sonriendo.

- No Sasuke. Él no me ha enviado…

- La respuesta es no Sakura –la corto-. No pienso decir nada que pueda molestar a mi padre, no pienso decir nada en contra de este compromiso que perjudique a mi familia. No dejo nada atrás –concluyó.

Al decir esas últimas palabras Sasuke se sintió realmente mal por la mentira que decían. Sasuke dejaba muchas cosas atrás. Dejaba a Naruto, lo dejaba a él. Dejaba la única esperanza de libertad que había albergado durante muchos años. Sin embargo no rectificó sus palabras. Así era como debía de ser.

- Si ella tiene algo que decir que lo diga –añadió para que Sakura tampoco le viniese con la excusa de Hinata-. Al fin y al cabo ella tiene boca como yo. Dile a Naruto que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Sakura suspiró.

- Vale, se lo diré. ¿Puedo pasar de todos modos para hablar? –preguntó.

Durante unos segundos el pelinegro dudó, pero finalmente aceptó. Si la joven decía cualquier tontería podría echarla de allí con suma facilidad.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Preguntarte cómo estás –dijo por toda respuesta.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido. Desde que se había firmado el compromiso, desde que se había visto obligado a cenar con Hinata todo lo que había recibido era órdenes y reproches. Nadie se había molestado en preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Algunos por miedo a la respuesta, otros porque no habían pensado en sus sentimientos. Sakura era la primera persona que lo había hecho.

- Bien, estoy bien. Tal y como se espera de mí –dijo dándole la contestación que le habría dado a cualquiera de su familia.

Sakura no dijo nada. Con aquella respuesta quedaba más que claro lo infeliz que sentía Sasuke. No podía alegrarse por él, ni sentir pena por él. No era lo que el Uchiha quería de ella ni de nadie.

- Quizás deberías decir algo. Protestar un mínimo. No es justo, ni para ti ni para ella. No es justo.

Sasuke la miró.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan diplomática?

- Desde que acepté que nunca podría ser tuya. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Por eso ahora tengo la fuerza necesaria para preguntarte como te sientes y no te culpo por nada –dijo dándole un golpecito de ánimo en el hombro-. Tranquilo, no le diré nada de esto a Naruto.

- Estoy cansado –admitió-. Me está matando el tener que mostrar indiferencia hacia todo, tener que escuchar a Naruto refunfuñar y exigir que alguien más se una a él para luchar por una causa que ya está perdida. Era cansado ver como Hinata se intentaba acercar a Kiba y él la rechazaba.

- Ya sé que eso duele, pero desgraciadamente los únicos dos que pueden hacer algo para detenerlo no hacen nada. Y aceptan con resignación su futuro. Es duro veros a los dos desde fuera, y te aseguro que es una imagen desoladora.

- Tú tampoco sabes cómo se vive desde dentro. Lo que es ser un Uchiha, o ser un Hyuuga. No se lo desearía a nadie.

Sakura asintió, comprendiendo que había cosas que no entendería, como aquellas cadenas que le unían a ese clan y a hacer todo por su honor. Un honor que ella veía en aquel momento inútil y doloroso.

- Espero que te vaya bien –dijo con sinceridad la pelirrosa.

- Saluda a Naruto de mi parte.

Sasuke se despidió de la joven y volvió a quedarse solo en su cuarto. Ya sólo faltaba un día para su gran boda y gracias a la conversación con Sakura sentía que, aunque iba a cometer un gran error, estaba más preparado para afrontarlo. Pensó en Naruto y en cuanto le habría gustado que estuviese ahora con él quizás no apoyándole, no lo necesitaba. Se habría conformado tan sólo que estuviese a su lado y quizás abrazándole una vez más, por última vez.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Naruto aún estaba enfadado con él.

Al pensar en eso cogió la almohada con fuerza y empezó a pegarle puñetazos con furia. ¿Por qué no se paraba a pensar un poco en él? ¿Por qué sólo veía lo que él iba a perder y no pensaba un poquito más en Sasuke? Naruto le necesitaba, pero él le necesitaba aún más.

- Idiota. Idiota. Idiota –empezó a decir a cada puñetazo que daba como si con eso fuese a ayudarle a sentirse mejor-. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Nada iba a cambiar por mucho que él se empeñase, el contrato, por así decirlo estaba cerrado. ¿Qué quería Naruto, que se fugase? Él no podía hacer eso.

- Idiota.

¿Qué lo dejase todo por él y dejase a su familia completamente humillada sólo por un capricho suyo?

- Idiota. Idiota.

Además estaba Hinata, si la abandonaba la humillaría y sería un insulto para la familia y eso podría desencadenar una lucha de clanes y eso no podía permitirlo.

- Idiota.

Y entre aquellos pensamientos se mezcló uno que nunca debió cruzar se mente. ¿Era Naruto tan idiota por pedir estar a su lado cuando le amaba?

- Idiota.

¿Y si el idiota era él por permitir que hicieran con su vida lo que quisieran sin darle opción a replicar?

- Eres idiota.

Debía serlo. Naruto tenía que ser idiota. Porque sino Sasuke no podría seguir honrando a su familia y todas sus creencias caerían rotas ante sus pies.

- Idiota –dijo dando el último puñetazo y reafirmando de esa manera lo poco que sabía del mundo de las líneas de sangre y su prestigio.

Se dejó caer de lado en la cama. No debía sentirse culpable por nada.

Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era culpa suya.

Además Hinata era una buena chica. Las cosas no eran tan malas como se le querían hacer ver desde fuera.

**Fin del Capítulo I**

Pido perdón por los cambios de escena, fanfiction decidió eliminarlos porque si... Así que no sé si me habré saltado ninguno. Creo que no, pero aviso de todos modos.

Es una pareja que realmente no veo, pero se me ocurrió esta idea y al escribirla, decidí hacer una versión para este fandom porque creo que ellos eran perfectos para llevar a cabo la idea y así poder publicarla por aquí, por como son y por sus familias y más cosas.

El siguiente es el último capítulo, que creo no tardará mucho en llegar.

Espero que les hayas gustado y les pido un review por favor.


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuese mío sería rica y no tendría que escribir fanfics para que ocurriese lo que quisiera.

Pareja principal: SasuHina.

Parejas secundarias: SasuNaru, KibaHina.

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo y final del fic. Espero que lo disfruten y les guste como termina la historia entre ellos. Espero no defraudarles.

**Capítulo II**

El kimono blanco relucía con cada rayo de sol, mostrándose así más hermoso. Hinata se dedicaba largo rato a observarlo en riguroso silencio. Casi sin darse cuenta había empezado a odiar esa perfección que poseía la prenda, porque le recordaba a aquella supuesta perfección de su enlace.

Miró a los lados buscando algo que cortase, pero como tantas veces antes no vio nada y se obligó a reprimir aquel deseo de desgarrarlo, porque por mucho que lo destrozase no iba a evitar aquella boda. Suspiró y siguió mirándolo sin entender como a su madre se le había ocurrido dárselo para un día tan fatídico como aquel. A veces llegaba a creer que ninguno de sus padres se daba cuenta de cómo se sentía realmente.

El reloj de la habitación marcó la medianoche. Era hora de ir a la cama. Ya sólo le quedaba un día, un escaso día para poder estar con Kiba libremente y no tener que sentirse obligada a estar con otro hombre. Tembló ante aquel pensamiento. Su madre ya había intentado hablar con ella sobre eso y ella había eludido la conversación lo mejor que había podido. No necesitaba que nadie le explicase como yacer con un hombre. Ya lo sabía. Además, que le explicasen como satisfacer al Uchiha sería muy extraño y desagradable, ya que le recordaba lo cerca que estaba su boda. Y para eso ya se bastaba ella sola.

Al acostarse pensó en Kiba y su comportamiento para con ella. No sabía si lo adoraba o lo odiaba. Por una parte no le gustaba el que hubiese aceptado la situación, pero por otra lo tenía cerca de ella sirviéndole de consuelo, pasando el sufrimiento juntos hasta que se viesen obligados a separarse. Al pensar en eso se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba haciendo Kiba y lo mucho que la tendría que querer para seguir aguantando.

Pensó en Sasuke que carecía de la misma suerte que ella. No se lo había dicho abiertamente, pero en la última cena dejó entrever que Naruto no le hablaba, a no ser que fuese para echarle algo en cara. Ella había vivido una situación muy parecida con Kiba los primeros días por lo que podía imaginarse lo duro que estaba resultando esa situación para él. Casi el único apoyo que estaba teniendo era el de Sakura, y sabía que no era suficiente. Y ella misma no podía servirle de apoyo de ninguna de las maneras.

Quizás podría ir a hablar con Naruto, aunque lo más seguro es que él le tratase casi de la misma manera que a Sasuke. Parecía que el rubio se había empeñado en culparles de todo a ellos.

¿Por qué no les habrían dejado en paz?

¿Por qué no habrían nacido en otra familia?

* * *

Aquella tarde estuvo junto a Kiba todo el rato, hablaron y rieron juntos. Olvidando durante aquel rato que al día siguiente ella se casaría con otra persona que no era la amada. Y ese día, Hinata pudo conocer la felicidad en toda su perfección. Una felicidad corta, pero ese era el precio y no lo cambiaría por nada.

- Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido distintas –suspiró Kiba sentándose en un banco-. Podría haber sido bonito.

Era el momento de la despedida y en aquella ocasión sería dolorosa. Seguramente la despedida más dolorosa de sus vidas.

- Sino hubiese sido una Hyuuga…

- Sino fueses quien eres no me habría enamorado de ti –la cortó-. Fue maravilloso mientras duró.

Ambos asintieron y ella se dejó caer sobre su hombro. Mañana el sueño que estaba viviendo se rompería y se iría con Sasuke, dejando atrás al que sabía siempre sería el amor de su vida. Buscó a tientas su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

- Siempre recordaré lo que vivimos –dijo Kiba apretando el agarre.

Como muchas veces en aquella semana, Hinata sintió verdaderos deseos de llorar, pero se aguantó las ganas, por una vez en su vida sería fuerte y lo soportaría.

- Eres muy fuerte, yo habría huido.

- Quizás sería lo mejor –replicó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Quizás habría sido lo mejor, ser un cobarde egoísta y haberse ido de allí abandonándolo todo. Pero ya era tarde, ellos ya habían tomado una decisión, la que se suponía que era la correcta, por más que doliese.

- Me gustaría pedirte algo para terminar –dijo la joven mirándole con ojos anhelantes-. ¿Podrías darme un último beso?

Kiba dudó durante unos segundos sin saber que era lo que se suponía que debía responder. Por toda respuesta se levantó de su sitio y se colocó frente a ella. Iba a perderla, así que al menos probaría sus labios una última vez.

Tiró de ella hasta que quedaron uno frente al otro. Inclinó su rostro y atrapó su boca en un pasional beso. Recorrió sus labios con su lengua y la introdujo en su cavidad con la intención de recorrerla al completo. Memorizó cada sensación y textura que le provocaba ese beso. Y aguantó, renuente a separarse de ella, pero finalmente se vio obligado a ello.

Ambos cogieron aire y se miraron durante largos segundos sin parpadear. Aquella era su despedida. Todo entre ellos acababa de terminar.

* * *

Sasuke abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Naruto cuya mirada seguía estando llena de reproche. Suspiró hastiado. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de decirle siempre lo mismo? Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y esperó a que le dijese lo que había venido a decirle. Era increíble lo persistente que podía llegar a ser viniendo a verle incluso la noche antes de su tan esperada boda.

- ¿Por qué no haces nada por evitarlo?

El moreno permaneció callado.

- ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Te amo Sasuke y tú pareces no notarlo –dijo desesperado por su aparente indiferencia.

Ante aquellas últimas palabras, Sasuke explotó. No podía soportarlo más. No quería seguir sintiéndose culpable sólo porque él se lo dijese. No había hecho nada malo. Le miró con sus profundos ojos negros y las palabras llegaron solas hasta sus labios.

- Dices amarme mucho, pero sin embargo no te he visto llegar a mi casa clamando justicia para Hinata y para mí –empezó con un tono de voz ligeramente cruel-. Como todos los demás te has resignado y te has dedicado a echarme en cara el que no hablase cuando tú has hecho lo mismo porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabes que no hay nada que pueda hacerse desde que se es firmado el compromiso –le espetó con dolor en la voz-. Así que para de una vez con tus inútiles reproches.

Naruto se quedó sin voz al escucharle. Jamás se habría esperado esa reacción de él. Durante todos aquellos días había permanecido impasible a todo y en aquella ocasión no había dicho nada distinto para desahogarse.

- Me habría servido más quizás que hubieses adoptado el comportamiento de Kiba y que hubieses estado conmigo estos últimos días en los que todavía no estoy completamente atado a Hinata. Ahora déjame dormir, mañana tengo una boda a la que acudir –dijo despidiéndose así de él y cerrándole la puerta.

Al verse solo Naruto empezó a llorar frente a su puerta. Sasuke tenía razón en sus palabras. Él le había criticado muchas cosas, sin embargo tampoco había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano, porque sabía, muy en el fondo sabía, que no había manera de parar esa maldita ceremonia que le arrancaba de sus brazos a Sasuke.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se dedicaron a prepararse cada uno por su lado para la que sería su boda. Cuando terminaron y se miraron en el espejo, los dos pensaron lo mismo, aquello era un sueño, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertarían y volverían a sus vidas. Sin embargo los segundos pasaban y ninguno despertaba. Y no fue hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se celebraría que aceptaron que aquello no era una pesadilla.

La ceremonia fue preciosa. Ambos contrayentes vestían de manera impecable y hacían gala de todo su porte. Las hermosas palabras del sacerdote llenaron el lugar y todos los allí presentes fueron testigos de tan perfecta ceremonia. Lo único que falló, que no le quitaba lo perfecto, pero sí lo hermoso a tal acto, fue la poca emotividad que trasmitía la pareja, convirtiendo la boda en algo lleno de frialdad y falto de algo tan importante como lo era el amor en una unión que sería de por vida. Algo insignificante, pero que lo era todo. Poca gente reparó en ese detalle.

Al terminar, todos los invitados fueron a darles la enhorabuena, y sólo unos pocos ignorantes de lo que allí realmente ocurría se lo dijeron de corazón. El resto les dedicó unas palabras con un gesto adornando sus rostros que pretendía ser de alegría. Kiba se acercó también a ellos. Fue conciso en sus palabras, llenas de sinceridad y cariño por la Hyuuga y algo de lástima por los cuatro que lo habían perdido todo. El último en ir hasta ellos fue Naruto.

- Hinata, Sasuke –dijo en un susurro que sólo ellos tres pudieron escuchar-. Os deseo lo mejor.

Y les sonrió ampliamente. Sasuke deseó al verle querer borrar aquella mueca que parecía una sonrisa. No quería ver ese gesto nunca más en su vida. Le transmitía tanta tristeza que no sabía si podría soportarlo. Y sin darse cuenta cogió la mano de Hinata buscando algún tipo de apoyo para no ir a por Naruto y abrazarle mientras le pedía que no volviese a sonreír así, porque esa sonrisa le provocaba más dolor del imaginable.

Sin decir nada, Naruto les abrazó a ambos. Y les quiso transmitir todo lo que sentía por ellos. Ya sin rencor, ni nada parecido al odio.

- Lo siento mucho –le susurró a Sasuke-. Perdóname –se disculpó antes de separarse-. Ojalá podáis ser felices. De todo corazón.

Y las palabras de Naruto no mentían, sus ojos azules la secundaban. Tras eso se fue junto a Kiba y esperó a que se fueran al convite.

Ninguno de los dos se soltó la mano, en aquel momento se necesitaban si no querían salir huyendo. Y durante un segundo se miraron por primera vez a los ojos en ese día. Tristeza, dolor, resignación y cariño pudieron leer en los ojos del otro. Y aquello les reconfortó.

Al llegar al lugar que se celebraría el convite la pareja se sentó presidiendo el lugar. Comieron en un casi riguroso silencio, sólo roto cuando sus padres se empeñaban en sacarles cualquier tipo de conversación en un vano intento porque quitaran esa expresión seria y triste que adornaba sus rostros. Pero no lo consiguieron.

En un momento dado, Hinata se volvió a Sasuke y decidió hablar con él, de cualquier cosa, no queriendo que sus padres volviesen a intentar sacar cualquier tema relacionado con su vida futura. Y fueron interrumpidos cuando tuvieron que abrir con el primer baile.

Ninguno de los dos se mostraron entusiastas, pero lo hicieron. Bailaron ante todo el mundo. Y nada más terminar la pieza Sasuke huyó a su sitio, dejando a Hinata en la pista con Kiba que había ido con la intención de bailar la siguiente.

- No deberías dejar sola a tu esposa.

Sasuke miró a quien le había dicho eso.

- Le gusta bailar y a mí no –dijo volviendo a mirarla-. Además se lo está pasando bien.

- Deberíais haceros a la idea de que estáis casados.

- Naruto, ya nos hemos hecho a la idea –replicó-. Desde el primer momento que supinos de nuestro compromiso.

- No, aún no. Sino Hinata no habría estado los últimos días con Kiba y se habría dedicado a conocerte mejor y tú no habrías aguantado todos mis reproches sólo para estar unos segundos más conmigo.

El pelinegro se volteó a verle sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

- Anoche estuve pensando en tus palabras y me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que no te importaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo…

- Quizás no sea el mejor lugar para decirme lo que tienes que decirme. Quizás ya sea tarde –le cortó.

- Necesito decírtelo.

Sasuke iba a negarle eso, pero al escuchar su tono de voz desesperado supo que no podría hacerlo. Él también lo necesitaba.

- Entonces espera un rato, a que el momento sea más propicio que éste.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaba Hinata con Kiba y le susurró algo al oído, ella asintió y le dijo a Kiba algo que parecía una disculpa, el joven asintió con una extraña sonrisa. Y así los recién casados salieron a tomar un poco el aire ante la complacida mirada de sus padres que les vieron ir cogidos de la mano.

- Naruto quiere hablar conmigo.

Hinata asintió. Al parecer había aceptado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Siento no haber dejado esa charla cerrada desde antes.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

- Gracias a eso yo he ganado también unos minutos con Kiba.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por el jardín hasta que aparecieron Naruto y Kiba. Sasuke fue a por el rubio y se alejó con él. Se detuvo y le miró con sus profundos ojos negros, esperando a que le dijese lo que había venido a decirle.

- He sido egoísta Sasuke, pensé sólo en mí, en lo que podía haber sido un nosotros y no pensé en que tú estabas atado y nada podías hacer –empezó a decir con la mirada clavada en el suelo-. Y te veía siempre con ese gesto de indiferencia… No podía soportarlo Sasuke. Y te culpé por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo porque así era más fácil no notar que yo tampoco estaba haciendo nada por ese nosotros que tanto deseaba.

Las palabras de Naruto llegaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, como una liberación por todo lo que estaba pasando. La culpa que pesaba sobre sus espaldas se soliviantó.

- Por eso quiero pedirte perdón. Perdón por no intentar comprenderte. Perdón por culparte. Perdón por dejarte solo cuando más me necesitabas. Perdón por no haberte dicho antes que te amaba.

Sasuke al escucharle le abrazó con fuerza y apresó sus labios con fuerza. Aquella sería la segunda y última vez que sentiría sus labios contra los suyos. Aquel sería el primer beso real entre ellos y también el último. Delineó sus labios con una tortuosa lentitud que dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiesen vivido. Pero no quería prisas, durante el resto de su vida recordaría aquel momento y deseaba grabar a fuego en su mente cada segundo de ese momento.

Recorrió su boca con delicadeza pese a toda la desesperación que estaba sintiendo. No habría una segunda oportunidad y no debía gastar la que tenía en aquel instante. Entrelazaron sus lenguas y danzaron juntas durante largos segundos.

- Las palabras que desearía decirte ya están vetadas –susurró al separarse.

Naruto se abrazó a él con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Todo había terminado para ellos, ya nunca podrían construir aquel nosotros que alguna vez soñaron.

Con cuidado se separaron y Sasuke antes de irse le dio un suave beso en la frente.

- Nunca lo olvidaré –dijo antes de huir de su lado.

Buscó a Hinata que estaba sentada junto con Kiba y miraban las estrellas, sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas. Y Sasuke casi se odió por interrumpir aquel momento. Kiba le miró y se levantó de allí, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Se sentó junto a ella y se puso a observar las estrellas. Se cogieron de las manos y se quedaron así el resto de la celebración.

Hinata se acostó a su lado. Sasuke la miró y se dio cuenta de la situación real que iban a vivir. Suspiró cansadamente y pensó en las palabras de Naruto. Tenía razón, al final el muy bastardo tenía razón. Y pensó que quizás debería haber dicho algo, no por él, sino por ella, aunque sabía que de poco habrían servido. Porque ahora que la veía, acostada junto a él, esperando lo mismo que él, se daba cuenta de lo infeliz que parecía al estar a su lado. Sonrió de medio lado. Debían buscar la manera de tener una convivencia lo menos dolorosa posible, por más difícil que fuese.

* * *

Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada y se disculpó, por algo que Sasuke no llegó a entender.

- No tienes por qué disculparte.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Y se miraron. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que debían hacer. Debían consumar el matrimonio. Suspiraron a la vez. Y Sasuke se acercó a ella. Hinata se preparó para recibirle y se besaron. Y aquel primer beso entre ellos adquirió un deje amargo, mezclado con el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

Se separaron levemente y Sasuke pudo ver las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Hinata que tras aquella larga semana no pudo reprimirlas durante un segundo más. Ella se disculpó por ello una y otra vez.

Sasuke la miró sin saber exactamente qué hacer. La acogió entre sus brazos y la mantuvo así. No le dijo palabras de consuelo, ni le dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a abrazarla. Mientras intentaba no llorar junto con ella.

Lamentablemente no era a ella a quien él quería. Vivían la misma penosa situación. No pensaba traicionarla de ninguna de las maneras, como ella tampoco lo haría. Y al ser consciente de que él poco podría hacer por ella o por sí mismo no supo que hacer.

- Lo siento –susurró él disculpándose también.

Y aquella noche permanecieron abrazados llorando y lamentándose por la que iba a ser su vida desde aquel instante.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó la primera. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro tranquilo y apacible de Sasuke que lucía unas ligeras ojeras y rastro de haber llorado. Se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a hacer el desayuno para los dos y no estar quieta. Necesitaba estar ocupada con algo. Al llegar a la cocina no supo qué hacer. Aunque sabía algunos de los gustos del Uchiha no sabía nada de él, qué le podía gustar para el desayuno o que le podía desagradar. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Se sentó derrotada en una de las sillas y evitó ponerse a llorar otra vez al darse cuenta de lo mal que iba su matrimonio en tan sólo unas horas. Tras unos segundos en los que consiguió tragarse sus lágrimas, decidió esperar a que Sasuke despertase.

Al poco rato el Uchiha salió de la habitación perfectamente aseado con una yukata negra en cuyo cuello, por la espalda se veía claramente el emblema de su clan, y la encontró ahí sentada con su yukata blanca.

- Te estaba esperando –dijo con un hilo de voz-. ¿Qué te apetecería para desayunar? No sé lo que te gusta.

- Cualquier cosa –contestó intentando no sonar muy duro con ella.

Ella asintió y se puso a pensar en qué hacer. Sasuke al verla fue a ayudarla, queriendo también estar ocupado con cualquier cosa. La situación no era sencilla, y casi tampoco agradable, pero el cocinar juntos les ayudó a ambos en su nueva convivencia.

Aquel primer día juntos fue difícil. Sin embargo, cada vez que se miraban a los ojos veían algo que les hacía sentir mejor. Quizás era el hecho de que ambos vivían la misma situación y por lo tanto se comprendían y se apoyaban, porque no estaban solos en aquello. Y ahí estaba ese brillo que les reconfortaba y que pronto empezaron a necesitar, provocando que se buscaran continuamente con la mirada.

Y en tan sólo un día ambos supieron que se querrían. Quizás no fuese ese amor pasional y desenfrenado que ya habían sentido con otras personas, sino uno más relajado tranquilo. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser amor.

- Quizás no sea tan difícil –murmuró Sasuke por la noche antes de acostarse.

Hinata no supo a qué se refería exactamente, pero no preguntó.

El segundo día pasó y pronto se acostumbraron a la compañía del otro. Ninguno fue nunca un gran hablador, por eso les gustaba estar juntos, pero en silencio. Sasuke a veces se sorprendía mirándola mientras pensaba en lo bien que se estaba junto a ella. Por su lado, Hinata también se sorprendía a si misma mirándole, pensado en lo a gusto que se estaba a su lado.

Pensamientos similares, extraños en dos personas que estaban obligadas a vivir juntas.

Y dejaron pasar los días tranquilamente. No obligando al otro a hacer nada por ellos. Y el dolor del primer día no volvió a ellos.

Una noche Sasuke la miró. Llevaban varios días durmiendo juntos y la vio tan hermosa iluminada por la luz de la luna. Y a diferencia de la noche de bodas, su rostro no mostraba esa infelicidad. Se acercó a ella y la llamó. Hinata le observó y vio en sus ojos una extraña seguridad.

- Quizás no sea tan difícil.

Hinata aquella vez tampoco supo a qué se refería con aquellas palabras.

- Desde que me enteré de que tendría que casarme contigo sólo he pensado en lo que había perdido y en lo horrible que sería mi vida –empezó a decir.

Las palabras de Sasuke sonaron sinceras, pero aunque para otra persona podrían haber sonado crueles, para Hinata no fue así. Veía cierta ternura en ellas.

- La boda fue triste, aquella misma noche fui infeliz al verme a tu lado. Pero ahora todo es distinto. Al estar contigo estos días, me he dado cuenta de que no es difícil estar contigo.

Aún no la amaba, pero sabía que lo haría algún día, y que ese día llegaría más pronto de lo que él podría haber pensado.

- No te pareces en nada a Naruto y puede que sea eso lo que me ayude también a darme cuenta que voy a estar bien a tu lado.

Sasuke nunca había sido una persona de grandes o largos discursos, tampoco le gustaba decir lo que sentía a nadie, pero por ella haría un esfuerzo.

- Lo que quiero decir es que no dudo que pueda enamorarme de ti. Que voy a hacer un esfuerzo por quererte y ser feliz contigo.

Hinata sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Le estaba diciendo que no la amaba, pero que lo haría. Le estaba diciendo que amarla sería fácil. Le estaba diciendo que junto a ella sería feliz.

- Yo también te amaré –consiguió decir sin echarse a llorar.

Ella se acercó a Sasuke.

- Nunca serás el amor de mi vida. Pero te amaré –añadió.

Aquella semana, le había conocido, no como el chico orgulloso al que todas las chicas idolatraban, sino al real Sasuke, el que no era perfecto, el que lloraba y sentía. Y sabía que él también la conocía a ella, a la real Hinata, la que iba más allá de una chica tímida. Entre ellos no había falsedades, ni tenían que demostrar nada. Podían mostrarse tal cuales eran.

Con él se sentía segura en muchos aspectos. No tendría miedo de que le engañase, de que la dejase sola. Con él iba a ser feliz.

Podrían ser una familia feliz.

Quizás con Kiba las cosas habrían sido menos dolorosas al principio, quizás habría sido más feliz. Pero eso no ya no lo sabría nunca y pronto aprendería a vivir con aquel pensamiento. Aprendería a no ver en la vida que llevaba con Sasuke el reflejo de la que podría haber tenido con Kiba. Estaba segura de ello.

Se abrazó a él con una leve sonrisa.

Sasuke la recibió y la apresó con sus brazos. Nunca la dejaría ir.

Se sintió mal por Naruto, porque ya estaba aprendiendo a olvidarlo, en tan sólo una semana estaba aprendiendo a olvidarlo con Hinata. Y también se sintió mal porque al final el que menos había perdido de los dos era él. Naruto no tenía nada, pero Sasuke al final tenía a Hinata.

Y el tenerla a ella no era poco. La joven era en muchos aspectos perfecta para él. Tranquila, trabajadora y luchadora, aunque hasta hacía poco no se había dado cuenta de eso. Y la empezaba a querer por ello. Al estar con ella no había esperado nada, no se había hecho falsas ilusiones, ni tan siquiera se había parado a pensar en cómo podría ser su vida. Se había dejado llevar por todo, y así había ido viendo lo que le esperaba en el futuro. Y lo que veía no era desagradable, ni estaba marcado por el dolor ni la pérdida.

Le había ido gustando.

Se miraron un segundo antes de unir sus labios. Y ese segundo beso nada tuvo que ver con el primero. Fue lento y tierno, sin prisas. Tenían tiempo de sobra para conocerse, para saber cómo eran los dos. Y no fue un beso falto de pasión, pues aunque relajado, en él se podía sentir el nerviosismo de ambos y las ganas de alcanzar la deseada felicidad entre ellos.

Al separarse ambos quisieron continuar, había que consumar y validar su matrimonio. Cualquier posibilidad de huida debía eliminarse.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado infundándose valor con aquel gesto, estaba nervioso. Hinata se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, buscando seguridad en él. Sabían que era lo que debían hacer, sin embargo hasta la caricia más fácil para ellos significaba un mundo. Pero nada les detuvo aquella noche.

En el rostro del otro no vieron a nadie que no fueran Sasuke o Hinata, no fantasearon, ni desearon en ningún momento que fuese otra persona la que estuviese con ellos. Y mientras estaban en la cama besándose y acariciándose, sintieron levemente lo que era la felicidad.

Quizás aquel matrimonio no era el error de sus vidas, o eso quisieron pensar en los brazos del otro. Porque así todo parecía más fácil y un poco menos doloroso.

- Te quiero –susurró Sasuke.

E Hinata supo que no mentía al decirle aquello.

- Yo también te quiero.

**Fin**

Y así fue todo. Espero que les haya agradado el final. Me despido como siempre pidiéndoles un review.

Pero antes los agradecimientos: Isabellatrix Black Swan, okashira janet, Akira Nishikawa, I can hear the screems tonight, Hina, hinasweet, yue yuna, Sairiko, HoshiNoTsuya, hinamel.

Hasta otra! ^^


End file.
